


Rooftop Chills

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Star Gazing, SuperCorp, Teenage AU, and they were ROOMMATES, fuck yeah, hnnnnggg, oh my god they were roommates, rooftop talks, thats GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: Lena gazes up at the stars, and tells them about her feelings, all the while not realising a star is staring right back at her.





	Rooftop Chills

Lena tosses and turns under her duvet, then lets out a groan. She pulls the duvet up and over her face, as she kicks her legs furiously. _**You can’t go to bed without being a useless romantic, huh?**_ The raven haired beauty shoves the duvet off her face, and frowns as she crosses her arms protectively over her chest. _**Why does it always have to be at night. Why do I always have to think about this shit when I want to go to SLEEP?!**_

Though; Lena would never admit it, she thought about ‘this shit’ nightly _and_ daily.

Releasing a rather exasperated groan, Lena sat up in her bed, and looked to where her window should be. The black-out curtains were drawn tightly shut, so much so that not even the moonlight got through. Snow-white hands blindly reached out, and patted the wall a few times before coming into contact with a thread. _**A-ha!**_ Lena pulled on the cord, and was rewarded with more and more moonlight shining into her room, each time she pulled the cord. Now that she could see, Lena half stepped—half fell out of her bed, and ended up on the floor. The young teenager lay dramatically on the floor for a few seconds, before rolling over and standing up. She grabbed some sweatpants off the floor, and slipped into them, before stretching her arms above her head. With a small yawn, Lena walks over to another window at the other side of the room. Lena crouches down, her over-sized t-shirt billowing over her knees, and unhooks the latch to her window. She pulls the window up, and closes her eyes as a cool breeze sweeps into her room.

She breathes in as much of the fresh air as she can, and then exhales as she opens her eyes. Forest-green eyes shine at the sight of the moon. Lena lifts one leg through the window, the rest of her body following, and climbs onto the roof. Lena saunters to the edge of the roof, and sits down, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She leans back, her palms resting on the cold roof, and gazes up at the night sky. Lena looks on in awe at the shining stars, and thinks about her... situation.

This was Lena’s house that her parents had bought her only last year, a few months after she had turned 18. She eagerly moved out of her childhood home, ready for a fresh start. She frequently visits her parents, and her brother Lex who lives in the neighbourhood. She enjoyed the house for the first two weeks, but grew lonely very fast. Her friends all lived in dorms at the University, and Lena had begun living more with them then back here. They had told her that she should get a roommate, and Lena thought it would be... well: stupid. She knew she’d have to clean up their mess, and go through all the house rules with them, only to scare them off. But, two more weeks passed and Lena thought ‘fuck it’.

She could do with a little help with the bills anyway... her parents refused to help her. Lena didn’t blame them: they payed for the house after all. So, Lena had put out flyers saying in all caps ‘ROOMMATE WANTED. RENT: $900 PER WEEK.’ with her number at the bottom of the flyer. She had waited three days for any calls, but none came. One of her friends had called her up, laughing, saying ‘Lena! You can’t charge $900 a WEEK! That’s crazy!’ She had asked her friend why, ‘Because! That’s $3600 a month. Someone working minimum wage can’t afford that. Make it like $1000 a month. Don’t make them pay weekly, unless you need to.’ Lena had thanked her friend, and decided to change it to $900 a month. 

After taping the flyers to various posts, and buildings, Lena only had to wait a couple hours before she got calls. She felt a little bad about telling all the boys she wanted a girl roommate, but she didn’t think about that again after seeing the girls. God. She had set up interviews at her house with each girl individually, and... well, Lena-Lesbian-Luthor enjoyed it. Fuck that: she _loved_ it. There were 13 girls in total, and the first 12 were all kind (and beautiful) people, but Lena honestly didn’t want to live with them. And the thirteenth girl... couldn’t make the first interview. So, Lena scheduled another one.

When that bundle of clumsiness, waving hands and toothy smiles came bounding into the house, after Lena had opened the door for her, Lena didn’t care. Lena didn’t care if she’d have to clean up her mess, or spend hours explaining all the house rules to her. Lena didn’t care because this girl — just by entering the house for fucks sake — made Lena smile _genuinely_. That was a near impossible thing to make a Luthor do. But this glowing girl just somehow managed to project all her happiness onto Lena. 

And Lena hated it... hated that she already wanted to kiss the girl, without even knowing her name.

Lena had gestured for the sunshine girl to sit down, and introduced herself as Lena Luthor. The bundle of joy flashed her another one of those toothy smiles, and took Lena’s outstretched hand, shaking it firmly before saying, ‘Nice to meet you Lena, I’m Kara... Kara Danvers.’ 

There’s not much else to say after that. Other then Lena saying Kara can stay here for as long as she likes, earning a warm hug from Kara. And that’s when Lena realized how... ahem... strong Kara is. 

Like, 8-pack, toned arms strong, and just... hnnnnggg. Lena had tried flirting with Kara: biting her lip (fucking eating her lip at times), heart-eyes, and innuendos... but to no avail. Kara-Oblivious-Danvers was beginning to get annoying.

Or maybe she was just straight. 

Sigh.

Lena shuffles back onto the roof more, and lays down on her back, forest-green eyes watching the stars. The raven haired beauty huffs in annoyance.

“I like her a lot,” Lena tells the stars, “we’ve known each other for three weeks now.” 

Lena grins, her pearly white teeth showing, “I feel like we already know everything about each other,” She giggles, “Like favorite food... potstickers for you Kara, kale for me!”

“Even though you hate kale...” Lena sighs happily, “I wish I could tell you that... I...” 

The raven haired beauty closes her eyes, “...I think about you all the time. God that feels good to say aloud. I either sleep really well, or not at all.” 

“Either way it’s because of you...” Lena fidgets with her fingers, her eyes still closed, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I like you a lot... I liked you a lot before even hearing you speak. It can take me a lifetime to like someone _at all_. But you Kara... lord, I’d do anything for you.” 

“Anything?” 

Lena jumps, and sits up to turn around, only to see...

_**Shit, shit, shit.** _

_**Fuck,** _

_**Fuck,** _

_**Fuck,** _

_**Fuuuuuuuuck.** _

“Kara...” Lena breathes, as she stares at a flushed Kara. 

Kara bites her bottom lip, as her ocean-blue eyes look down at her feet. 

Her feet that are on the roof. _**How the fuck did I not hear her get on the roof? Was she watching me this whole time? Uuuuugh.**_

“I like you too,” Kara gives Lena one of her toothy smiles, and Lena thinks she melts then and there.

“You do?” Lena questions, because she needs to know for sure, that this ball of sunshine wants a grey cloud.

But the sun was meant to brighten grey clouds.

“I do,” Kara smiles shyly, “I feel like I’m going to be saying those words again some day.”

And oh lord, did she brighten Lena. 

_**And did she just...? Oh my god.**_ Lena makes a mental note of making sure to propose to Kara in the future. 

Lena stands up, her knees wobbling slightly. She steps towards Kara, until there’s a small gap between them. Their breaths mingle, and Lena stares up into ocean-blue eyes. Lena brings her hands up to cup the sides of Kara’s face, her thumbs rubbing circles on Kara’s cheekbones. When Kara leans into the touch, Lena pulls her closer and connects their lips. 

Lena doesn’t think she’s ever felt this free, this _safe_. Because Kara’s lips feel like home, and sunshine, and just... happiness. She loves the way their lips move together, as one, as if they’ve been practicing their whole lives to perform this dance. 

They pull back at the same time, their foreheads pressed together, as they catch their breath. Kara lifts her head to press a warm kiss to Lena’s forehead, and then looks down into Lena’s eyes. 

And Lena knows then why her eyes are forest-green, and Kara’s are ocean-blue. Why she’s a grey cloud, and Kara’s the sun. Why their lips fit perfectly together, like two pieces of the same puzzle. 

Because they _fit_ ,

Because they balance each other out,

Because they’re Kara and Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless these baby gays


End file.
